


Home Front

by BlackHunter666



Series: Many Lives, One Global Fight [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's on break, Gen, Sailing Holiday, putting on a show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Even Assassin's deserve some time off from the serious nature of their responsibilities. So here's a series of assorted stories that don't fit into the main story but still flesh out the characters in new and special ways.1. Edward and Robert end up docking at the same cove during the cruising season.
Series: Many Lives, One Global Fight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/125811





	Home Front

Tugging his deep blue tricorn down a little more to shade his eyes, Edward smiled softly and called for more sail as he pulled the wheel to starboard, aiming to skirt around a group of fishing vessels in his path. Hearing the warning of buoys in the water, he swore softly and heaved the wheel around as far as it would go, shifting his feet for balance as the Jackdaw heaved around under him, avoiding the nets by just a few feet.

Easing out of the turn and guiding the Jackdaw back into the strongest winds, Edward relaxed again and ordered them back to half sail for a while. There was no need to rush; they were ahead of schedule anyway so a little slow down would be appreciated by the crew. Easing his stance and shifting to prop his hip against the railing as he planted one foot on the great wheel, he glanced at the compass buried in the ornate timber beside him and adjusted their heading.

'Let's get some lines out, lads! See if we can catch something good for the evening meal!' He called, nudging his hat back a little.

'Aye Cap'n.' a few crewmen replied, hurrying to grab the long lines and to fetch bait from the cook.

Humming an old shanty as he adjusted their course again, Edward thought back to his family still in Monteriggioni and out on the oceans vast as well. Caroline had stayed home this time, mentioning something about updating the look of their cottage again. Connor was out on the waves somewhere too, a message had come in to let him know there was a chance he'd bump into the younger man in port somewhere.

Watching over his crew and passengers, he could only hope that this voyage would be calm and peaceful for everyone involved. The last couple of cruises had been stressful for the crew; people simply didn't read the information given when they purchased a cruise with the Monteriggioni Historical Society. There was a set of rules in that information packet, outlining the many things people couldn't do or bring to ensure the safety of the crew and passengers on the voyage.

Most of it was pretty simple really, with the biggest one being a strict ban on lighters and matches or anything else with an open flame. This didn't mean that the cruises were strictly non-smoking though. Instead those who wanted to light up would have to ask one of the crewmembers for a light and they could be escorted to the designated smoking spot and kept there until they were finished. But even with it clearly written and explained in the information packet, they ended up confiscating quite a few lighters and matchbooks.

Another key point in the rules was about bringing modern tech onboard. On most ships, it wasn't a big deal if passengers bought their laptops, tablets and other gadgets onboard. But on the historical navy, such things weren't accepted. There was always a risk of the electronics getting splashed with sea water, but the bigger issue was the lack of electrical power on the vessels. The only power sources onboard were the radio room and the galley, but neither room had extra power points. Everything was hard wired in to prevent shorts or other issues in rough weather.

Shaking his head to clear away such thoughts, Edward looked out along the deck and watched the passengers going about their business. So far this trip had been uneventful, save for a few complaints about the food and one woman demanding a proper bed instead of a hammock. She quickly changed her tune when the crew presented her with a dining table set out with blankets and a pillow, insisting she be shown how best to use a hammock. She's ended up falling out three times before figuring it out.

'Hey Cap'n, how about a song?' Joshua called, perched on the starboard gunwale.

'Yeah, c'mon Cap'n.' Peter agreed, still keeping the portside watch. 'We've all heard ya sing b'fore.'

'Now hold on a moment, lads.' Edward laughed, shaking his head slowly.

'Come on, please Cap'n?' James piped up, reeling in a suitable fish for the table and tossing it in the barrel on the deck. 'Ya got a great voice for it.'

'Just one or two songs, Cap'n.' Tommy pleaded, looking up from his cleaning duties.

'Alright, alright. I'll get no rest if I deny ya.' Edward grinned, rolling his eyes at their antics. 'Just one or two though.'

Getting to his feet and adjusting their heading again, Edward chuckled softly as the crew around him started tossing in ideas for the songs they wanted to hear from him. Most of them were modern ones he performed with the other seadogs in Monteriggioni but a couple of them came out with some interesting ones that Edward knew by heart.

Whistling sharply for silence, he straightened fully and waited a breath, drawing out the anticipation in retribution for the crew goading him into performing for everyone. Breathing deep, his favourite old shanty coming to mind, he waited a beat longer before launching into a full voice, the crew adding the backing vocals when the song required it.

Oh! Farewell to you, my Nancy,  
ten thousand times adieu,  
I'm bound to cross the ocean girl,  
once more to part from you;  
Once more to part from you, fine girl!

You're the girl that I adore,  
But still I live in hopes to see,  
ol' Swansea Town once more,  
You're the girl that I adore,  
So take me ropes an' make me fast,  
In ol' Swansea Town once more.

Relaxing as the song wound on, Edward let his Welsh roots show through as he belted out the next verse, mostly ignoring the impressed comments from the passengers below. Shifting his weight and fighting a rogue wind that threatened to drag them off course, he never dropped a note, a skill that further impressed the passengers gathering on the deck.

One strong voice could never replicate the magic that happened when the salty dogs stood together and belted out some of these old shanties and ballads in harmony. Occasionally they would be joined by Haytham, and on the really special nights, Vanni or Renzo would make an appearance in disguise to add a different note to the songs.

When Swansea Town we're off once more,  
We'll see the lights so clear,  
I know that's Nancy down on the pier  
In her dimity apron dear!

You're the girl that I adore,  
But still I live in hopes to see,  
ol' Swansea Town once more,  
You're the girl that I adore,  
So take me ropes an' make me fast,  
In ol' Swansea Town once more.

Finishing strong, he turned his thoughts to other songs he was particularly fond of as he changed tack to catch a better wind in their sails. Dipping his head to acknowledge the applause from all sides, he chuckled and strained as another rogue wind slammed into the Jackdaw. Bringing her back on course, he called for a change in the sails to combat the wind and checked on the fishing efforts. Technically they didn't need to worry about fresh fish for the evening meal; their next port of call would have more than enough to feed everyone.

'Here Cap'n, a little something to keep you going.' Davie offered, coming up the stairs with a steaming mug in one hand.

'Smells wonderful mate.' Edward grinned, accepting the mug and sipping at the rich broth.

'Sail ho, Cap'n! Coming up on our aft.' Lewis called, drawing Edward's attention back behind them.

'I've got her, Cap'n.' Jake nodded, stepping up to take the helm.

Passing Davie the mug again, Edward plucked out his spyglass and turned his full attention to the billowing sails behind them. Smile growing as he recognised the larger vessel, he tucked his spyglass away and accepted his afternoon snack again. He hadn't been expecting to see any of his fellow Captains on this run, so it was nice to see a familiar vessel coming up on them.

'It's the Emperor, lads. Hoist the friendly colours; let her know we saw her!' He barked, taking the helm and glancing heavenward again. 'Bring in the fishing lines, lads. All hands to the rigging or we'll be docking in the dark! Bring her up to full sail and let her fly!'

With a roar the crew raced to their tasks, reeling in their lines and taking their catch below decks for the cook to store. Scurrying up the rigging and loosing the sails again, everyone felt the jolt as the Jackdaw caught the wind and picked up speed.

'Cap'n, message from the Emperor.' Richard called, limping out of the little radio room. 'Cap'n Faulkner's looking forward to seeing us in port tonight.'

'Contact the Emperor and let them know we'll leave the main berth open for her.' Edward instructed; most of his attention on the horizon.

'Aye Cap'n.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

That night, by the light of a full moon and campfires from one end of the beach to the other, the crew and passengers of the two beautiful old wooden ships gathered and shared in the offered feast. The Emperor stood silent guard at the deep water pier, with the smaller Jackdaw tucked in against her starboard side so Edward could see her from the beach. From outside their protected cove, no one would even notice the smaller ship, making it a little easier for Edward's crew to take action if anyone tried to ambush the larger ship come morning.

Whistling a modern sea song as he disembarked from the Emperor and headed to join the feasting, Robert paused and reached into his pocket for a single gold coin. Bringing it to his lips as he uttered a prayer of thanks to Saint Brendan the Navigator for another safe voyage, he cocked his arm back and let fly, the coin glinting under the stars before disappearing under the gentle waves. Comforted by the routine, he resumed his walk towards the beach.

'Here, Bobby! Grab this will ya?' Edward called, paddling towards the pier. 'This net is for us, a special treat to mark the occasion.'

'Looks like a fine haul too.' Robert agreed, dropping to one knee and reaching out to grab the net bag Edward was holding.

'Aye, a couple of healthy lobsters along with some other treats. Almost got a couple of baby squid but they gave me the slip.' Edward laughed, swimming further in before climbing up and shaking off most of the water. 'Bit brisk tonight.'

'Mad bastard.' Robert chuckled, shouldering out of his heavy coat and draping it around Edward's shoulders. 'I take it Caroline didn't come along this time.'

'Nah mate, she had some work to do back home.' Edward shrugged, drawing the coat around him a little more. 'I'll make sure to dry it before giving it back this time.'

'Don't worry about it, doesn't bother me if it's a bit damp.' Robert grinned, handing over the bag again. 'How's the cruise been so far?'

'Aside from the usual stupidity, not too bad. So far my crew hasn't mentioned wanting to toss anyone overboard. Plenty of lighters and matchbooks confiscated and two people bitching that their high end electronics were ruined by the salt water.' Edward replied, heading for one of the fires. 'One woman demanded a real bed, only to realise that meant sleeping on a dining table.'

'Some things never change. I finally had cause to use the brig onboard the Emperor. One of my guests attacked Stuey and tore out several cables in the kitchen before he was subdued. We'll be dropping him off at the next inhabited port and he'll be charged with assault and wilful damage. Not to mention being billed for the repairs.' Robert sighed, looking back at his beloved ship.

'Shite, is Stuey okay? I can lend ya Davie or Jake if it's necessary.'

'Aye, Stuey's okay. Carlos and Thomas were quick to get in and restrain the aggressive passenger.' Robert nodded, adding another small log to the fire. 'What I really need is an extra electrician to help Michael put the kitchen back in order as quickly as possible. Until we get that sorted, Stuey's been reduced to serving mostly cold meals and drinks.'

'I can spare Alvisio to give you a hand. He's fully licensed for all electrical work. I've still got Roberto if I need any electrical work on the Jackdaw.' Edward offered, turning his focus down the line of fires.

'I really appreciate that Edward. I can drop him off in a port that suits us both when he's done.' Robert smiled, also looking along the rows of small fires.

'Nah, keep him until you get back to Livorno. That way he won't have to rush to get the repairs done by a specific port. He'll appreciate the chance to take his time and make sure all the repairs are done right. Might mean your passengers eat cold food for a couple more days, but you won't be risking a fire hazard either.' Edward shrugged, setting their bag of goodies down on a provided rattan mat.

Using a stick, Edward dragged some of the coals out beside the fire and smashed them down into a flat bed to take the lobsters. Killing each with a sharp blade through the head, Edward laid them in the coals and covered them with damp bark. Those would cook quickly and would still remain juicy because of the shells.

Arranging another bed of coals, Edward covered it lightly with fresh seaweed. Still damp from the cove, he'd spun it in the bag to remove most of the water without completely drying it off. Almost immediately it started to steam as the edges started curling. Working fast, he arranged mussels and clams on top and wrapped the lot in another layer of seaweed.

Opening the small bag he'd bought along, Robert set two glass bottles in the sand between them and leaned back on his elbows. Looking up at the stars, he listened to the guests and crew around him, judging reactions and waiting to see if anyone was going to blow up again. He was really starting to doubt the literacy skills of the average person, based solely on his experiences as Captain of the Emperor and all that came with it.

'Reckon we'll have a quiet night?' He asked, rolling his head on his shoulders.

'We couldn't be that lucky.' Edward snorted as he adjusted some of the shellfish. 'The day I get a quiet, peaceful cruise is the day I hang up my spyglass.'

'Agreed. I never doubted the intelligence of people until I started sailing again.' Robert chuckled as he reached for one of the bottles.

'You said it mate.' Edward nodded, attention shifting back to their quiet ships. 'There was a time when I thought I'd never see the open waves again.'

'Aye, those were dark days. Best left in the past where they belong.' Robert sighed as he too looked out across the breaking waves.

Nodding slowly in agreement, Edward groaned softly as he reached for one of the clams and pried it open fully. Flicking out the meat, he tossed the empty shell towards the shore line; the tide would reclaim it eventually and drag it back to the sea bed. There really was no better flavour than fresh seafood cooked on a bed of coals. The balance between briny ocean and the sweet smoky flavours.

'I still can't quite believe we get paid to do this.' Robert chuckled as he cracked open one of the lobsters.

'Which part? The drinking on the job and feasting on fresh seafood? Or the sailing the oceans wide and getting into the occasional fight?' Edward laughed as he sat up properly and reached for one of the bottles.

'All of the above and more.' Robert agreed as he broke open the lobster and tossed the shell.

'Aye, we're truly lucky to have all this.' Edward agreed, putting his bottle back and reaching for another clam.

Listening to the burble of crew and passenger voices around them, underscored by the gentle rhythm of the breaking waves, the two weathered Captains enjoyed their feast and relaxed after a long day at the helm.

'I want to thank you, Robert.' Edward uttered, staring into the flames as he spoke.

'What for?'

'You stepped up to teach Connor the art of sailing a fine ship when I couldn't do it myself.'

'He was a good lad to teach, took to it like he was born to stand at the helm of a grand ship. Teaching him was easy really. Once he got a taste of the salt air, he was hooked.'

'Sounds familiar.' Edward laughed as he prodded the fire with a stick. 'Still, there's a part of me that wishes I'd been the one to teach him.'

'If wishes were horses…'

Nodding slowly as he looked around, Edward relaxed a little more when he noted that they were still fairly well alone. A few of their crewmates sat nearby, but they were all quite good at keeping their mouths shut about anything that might be overheard. After all, they were paid to put on a good show for the tourists. That was hard to do if the tourists knew how each day would unfold.

'How's the shoulder lately? I thought it'd be fun to start tomorrow with a fight, but if you're not up to your best, we can leave it.' Robert suggested with a lazy shrug.

Three months previous, Edward had sustained a nasty partial-dislocation during a storm. Not from trying to keep the Jackdaw headed right, but while diving to save a young boy who was nearly swept overboard. Edward still felt like it was the parents' fault, they hadn't been keeping a watch over the boy as they cowered below decks.

'It's still a little tender, aye, but that won't be an issue. I can still use my left hand to wield a sword. Just be aware I'll be a tad slow on the defence to my right. I know we gotta make it look good, but Caroline will have my ass in a sling if I get home with another batch of friendly stitches.'

'I'll take care not to add another scar to the collection. Wouldn't want the lovely Caroline upset at you again. You've caused her enough stress over the years.'

'Aye, that's for sure. It's a wonder she lets me out of the house alone sometimes.' Edward chuckled, one hand drifting to the retouched portrait on his shoulder.

'She has to learn to trust again, Edward. Give her time and you'll eventually be back to all your usual antics.'

'Well, as close to as I dare, Robert.'

Reacting to a soft sound from one of the crewmen nearby, both Captains turned and frowned when they spotted a well dressed woman struggling to manage her high heels in the soft sand. She had the look of a woman used to having everyone bow and scrape before her, or she'd start all sorts of untold hell.

'I think she's one of yours.' Edward muttered, not recognising the woman as she approached.

'Aye, unfortunately.' Robert breathed and sat up a little more. 

'While this has been an interesting evening, I am ready to return to the ship and depart for better accommodations, Mr Faulkner.' She insisted, looking down her nose at the seated men.

'That won't be happening Mrs Thompson-Jackson. The itinerary clearly indicates that during this cruise, there will be five nights spent sleeping under the stars. Tonight is the first of these nights. The nearest port, winds permitting, would take another five hours to reach. This was also mentioned in the itinerary. My crew and I are only permitted to sail a certain number of hours a day and to a man, those hours have been met. This was explained in the information packet included with your contracts and itinerary.' Robert stated calmly. This wasn't the first time someone had complained about beach visits.

'Ast anllythrennog.' Edward muttered as he stirred up the coals and reached for his drink.

'What did you call me?'

'Nothing more than you're currently being.'

'Not helping Captain Kenway.' Robert uttered, though he rather agreed with Edward's opinion.

'My apologies Captain Faulkner.'

'Madam, I have been polite thus far, despite your constant complaints ever since we left port. If you had bothered to read your information packet, you would be aware of everything you have complained about so far and will likely complain about until I can rid the Emperor of your presence. Included in that is our refund policy. Captain Kenway, if you'd be so kind.'

'Of course. Now that the vessel you have booked passage on has set sail, there will be no refund for any reason. Even if you are unable to finish the voyage in question, you will be given no refund on this cruise and no credit towards another. The full refund policy is clearly stated in section five of the contract you signed upon booking this cruise with Monteriggioni Historical Ocean Cruises.'

'How dare you! I'll ruin this pitiful little company. Wait until I tell all my friends about this horrible service.'

'By all means, Madam. But you should also be made aware of section eight in the contract you signed. If you attempt to discredit any of us with a false testimony about your trip with MHOC, we reserve the right to sue you for slander, libel and defamation. My crew and I have been nothing if not respectful to you and your family. We have dozens of witnesses to your behaviour, people who have had their experiences ruined by your antics.' Robert continued as he rocked to his feet and brushed the sand off his trousers.

Well aware that most of the intermingled crews were watching him, Robert straightened to his full height and shook his head slowly. This was sure to cause a stink but he wasn't going to make his crew put up with this woman any longer.

'As Captain, it is my responsibility to maintain a peaceful and enjoyable atmosphere for the guests aboard the Emperor. This also means dealing with any complaints that might arise. Seeing as you have had nothing but complaints for this voyage, it seems reasonable to simply drop you and your family off in the nearest port to find your own way back to your home country. That is the end of the discussion! Go back to your fire until the morning. I will not deal with you any longer.'

'Catherine! Go with her, make sure she stays at her fire and doesn't bother the rest of our guests.' Edward called as he reached for his bottle.

'Aye, Sir!' a young woman replied as she bounded to her feet and hurried along the sand.

'Thanks for that Edward. I'm a little short of female sailors at the moment; they don't seem to want the longer cruises.' Robert sighed and sat down again.

'Ah, see that's the trick. Find an interested lass that's also married and hire them both. Catherine is married to my radio man Richard. They get to spend all this time together and earn a good wage while doing it.'

'Hmm…I know Chris has a wife, she might agree to join the crew. I'll have to look into adding some women to the crew though, if only to make some of our guests feel more comfortable.'

'Here Cap'ns, have something sweet and relax. We'll keep the vigil this night and lull the guests to sleep with tales of the stars so rarely seen in this modern life.' Stuey smiled as he set a dish laden with tropical fruits between them. 'You've done us proud tonight.'

Stretching out on his side by the fire, Robert smiled softly as he reached for the bowl. Now that things were settling again, the crew started to shift focus and move among the passengers. Soon the songs would start; fiddles and drums creating a gentle rhythm. 

Then would come the stories, as curious minds saw the brilliance of the night sky for the first time without the light pollution to ruin the vista. 

For families with young children, calming lullabies to send them into the sweetest of dreams. 

In a few places, the crew would coax willing participants into easy jigs to the cry of a weathered squeezebox.

Eventually everyone would settle down and sleep, cushioned by tightly woven mats arranged on the sand. A lucky few would be given hammocks along the edge of the beach.

The crews would work in shifts all night to protect the ships and all those sleeping on the beach. They would even add more wood to any fires that threatened to completely die before sunrise.

'We really are the luckiest of men. Paid to do something we love, surrounded by people who enjoy their work and given the chance to enjoy a view like that every night.' Edward grinned, looking up at the stars as he munched on fresh pineapple and coconut.

'Aye, it's a true blessing. Not so much fun in the middle of an Atlantic storm, but on nights like this, it's magical.' Robert agreed with a smile.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Walking his route under the blanket of stars, Davie smiled softly as he watched over the peaceful scene around him. From one end of the beach to the other people slept soundly around low fires. Most had chosen to wrap up in the light sheets provided for comfort and to minimise the risk of sand getting into undesirable places.

His favourite sight though, was near the pier, lit by the slowly dancing flames caught in a soft breeze. Both Captains slept soundly; their guard down as they dreamed. They looked so much younger in that moment, the stress of sailing and dealing with their passengers slipping away. It was rare to see one Captain with his guard down, let alone two.

Robert slept with his back to the fire and muffling his snoring in one arm. Using his long coat as a pillow, he'd set his boots, pistols and sword aside but not within easy reach. Hair loose and stirred by the wind, he looked every inch the picture of a relaxed sailor enjoying a quiet night.

Edward faced the fire pit, the shifting light adding a feral gleam to the tattoos across his bared chest. One hand rested against the portrait on his shoulder, as if to connect him with his distant wife and children.

Shaking his head lightly, Davie continued on his route with a smile. He owed Edward so much; more than he could ever truly repay. He'd been down on his luck and struggling to make ends meet when Edward came to him, looking for a new crewmember to assist the cook on longer cruises. The pay was good and the conditions, while not exceptional, were certainly clean and comfortable. The only real downside was the long separations from his wife and young family. He missed his three kids every day when he was out, but the joy on their little faces when he made it home was something he would treasure always.

Pausing to stretch his back and look around again, he spotted Jake and chuckled softly. Now there was a man with a gift. Even in the worst storms, he could still cook up a delicious meal for those that had an appetite. He ruled over the tiny galley on the Jackdaw with an iron fist and heaven help anyone who tried to push him around.

Swinging back around, Davie wasn't sure what to think as he watched Jake hustle along the pier with a bundle of something held to his chest. As far as he knew, no one had woken and asked for a blanket, so what was going on?

Stepping off the pier, Jake waved to Davie quickly as he headed towards the central fire pit. Taking a knee quietly, he set his bundle down and unpicked the knot holding it closed. Unrolling it carefully, he lifted Edward's paired swords and set them between Edward and the fire pit, along with a fine pair of leather gloves. Next, a freshly laundered shift and Edward's favourite blue and white tunic. These were neatly folded and stacked behind Edward's knees for him to find in the morning.

Freezing in place when Edward groaned and shifted, Jake hummed softly and reached out to rest one hand on Edward's shoulder lightly.

'Easy Cap'n, it's okay. Go back to sleep, we've got the watch. Shh, all's well this night.'

'Mhmm, right.' Edward mumbled and shifted as he settled back into a deeper sleep.

Brushing the worst off the sand off Edward's fancy purple and white cloak, Jake draped it over him and tucked it in snugly to ward off the slight chill from the breeze. It was long enough to cover him from shoulders to toes, even if he stretched out again. 

'Sleep well Cap'n and dream of home far away. You've earned your rest tonight.' Jake uttered as he stood and turned to get back to his patrol.

Circling around several smouldering fires to fall into step beside Davie, Jake smiled softly as they walked along the beach again.

'He's sleeping peacefully for now. Let's hope it stays that way.' Jake uttered as they paused to add more wood to a couple of the fires.

'He deserves a quiet night after today. I don't know how he puts up with the things he does.' Davie nodded and smiled.

'I don't either, lad, but I'm glad he does.' Jake agreed with a shrug. 'I put it down to him having more patience when he's out on the open water.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

With so much going on, none of the guests realised that both Captains were missing as the ships readied to depart this tropical paradise. No one said anything about their absence either, focusing on the tasks at hand and keeping the guests happy. Everything went on as if it was perfectly normal for ship captains to disappear overnight.

Breakfast was an easy affair, the guests enjoying their fill of tropical fruits, fish and sweetened rice dishes. Fresh coffee and various cocktails kept the mood light and the locals added an interesting topic as they wandered about in their traditional outfits. One or two of the male guests tried to get a little handsy with the women serving breakfast, but a sharp slap across the knuckles with a serving tray quickly warned them off.

Many of the guests also enjoyed a bit of a paddle after breakfast, watching on as the crews readied the ships and loaded the fresh supplies waiting for them. The few kids around were having a blast, chasing each other along the beach and splashing in the breakers. A couple of crewmembers helped keep them out of trouble, mostly by showing them various sea creatures and explaining their importance.

To the surprise of the crew, the loading process was relatively painless this time around. When the bell sounded, the guests filed along the dock and boarded their ships without too much trouble. A little shoving when someone got impatient; Mrs Thompson-Jackson screeching about poor treatment and how she was going to sue the company; one of the kids slipped and took an unplanned swim before Davie fished him out.

Most of the guests were enthralled by the carefully orchestrated manoeuvring that was done once the Jackdaw was ready to depart. Armed with ropes and sturdy poles, the crews worked the smaller ship along the Emperor's side and around the aft end until her sails could catch a breeze and pull away. 

Then it happened, drawing all attention back towards the dock.

Bursting from the tree line, Edward in the lead, coat tails snapping behind him as he ducked and twisted between the people still on the beach. Swords in hand, he vaulted one of the fire pits and spun.

Seconds behind him, Robert crashed through the trees and out onto the beach with his sword held high. Looking more than a little bedraggled, he let out a roar and charged through the crowd, intent on getting to Edward.

'I'll gut you, you crump-backed scab!'

'Not a chance, Faulkner!'

Twisting clear of the first strike, Edward parried with his left and jabbed with his right, forcing Robert to step back and turn to avoid the strike.

Swords shrieking against each other as they swung and parried, kicking up the sand and scattering the remaining people on the beach.

To any outsider, it didn't look like a fair fight; Edward's dual blades against Robert's single. But Robert was stronger and had full mobility through his shoulders, something Edward was lacking. Though Edward was a far sneakier combatant and knew some tricks that Robert had never seen from anyone else.

Turning into the next strike, Robert caught Edward's left wrist and squeezed as he continued to turn, forcing the other man to drop his sword and move with Robert's pull. Right hand swinging around, Robert gave him a hearty slap on the rear with the flat of his blade as Edward passed.

Right hand out to the side for safety, Edward turned his flailing stumble into a forward roll and bounced back to his feet. Whipping around, he ducked a slash aimed at his head and parried the return swing up out of the way. Stepping closer, he left off a left cross that sent Robert staggering back with a string of profanity.

Making the most of Robert's inattention, Edward dashed forward and grabbed his dropped sword from the sand. Sheathing both as he turned, he made a beeline for the dock and the two ships arranged beyond it.

'Ya coward! I'll get ya next time Kenway!' Robert bellowed after him.

'Not likely, ya muckworm!' Edward shot back as he hit the boards.

Now was where he could really show off and Edward planned to take full advantage of that.

Reaching the end of the dock, he vaulted up onto the side of the waiting Emperor and scrambled up into the gunwales. Running along the narrow timbers, skipping nimbly over people who refused to make space, he reached the ratlines leading up the mainmast and started up as quickly as he could manage it.

Reaching the top, he clambered up onto the main topgallant yard and looked around slowly. From up here, he had the most incredible view of the cove and the open ocean beyond. A welcome breeze pulled at his cloak, promising full sails for at least a few hours.

Arms out for balance, he jogged along the rounded beam, placing his feet between the rigging so he didn't trip or stumble. His Jackdaw was already in position, waiting to catch him before sailing off into the morning sun.

One last step, he couched a little and kicked off hard, launching out into the open air between the two vessels. Feeling the wind pull at his clothes and hair, Edward let out a cry of delight as he bought his arms together above his head. 

The angle was perfect, hands closing around the rigging leading down from the Jackdaw's foremast to her bowsprit. Whizzing down the rope, thankful for the gloves provided, he lifted his feet and tried to ignore the cheering from both ships.

Letting go of the rope, he landed just shy of the bowsprit proper and turned to face his guests and crew. One quick bow and he hopped down to shake a few hands as he headed to the helm. Even his crew was suitably impressed by the show; something Edward was quite pleased with.

'That was a bit close, Cap'n.' Joshua remarked as Edward passed his post.

'Nay, never doubted I'd make it.' Edward laughed easily. 'Sharp eyes, mate. We don't want any surprises.'

Taking the wheel, Edward looked back over his shoulder and smiled. The Emperor was still at dock, likely still getting her lines free. But with her larger sails, it would be no problem for the barque to catch up.

'Full sail lads! Let's put that behemoth in our wake before she gets moving!'

Letting out another cheer, the crew went straight to work, setting the sails and ensuring everyone was ready for the next leg of the voyage. Listening to the sails and rigging as they caught the breeze, Edward nodded slowly and accepted his hat from Thomas.

'Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul. Yo-ho heave-ho…' he uttered happily. There really was no place he'd rather be.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Another night, this time under sail as they sought to catch up after a wind change left them becalmed for a half day. Now that had been an interesting situation for all onboard. Somehow they'd gotten through it with only a couple black eyes and one split lip among everyone.

With Joshua at the helm and the rest of the crew focused on keeping their beloved vessel safe, Edward retreated to his cabin to check their progress and get some much needed rest. Tonight, he could sleep easy; his best watchmen were already on station, searching for any cruise liners or other threats that might be out in the darkness. Even with all their running lamps lit and extras hung along both sides, they were a small blip to most modern ships. 

Locking the cabin door behind him, Edward let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders. Christ he was tired…and lonely if he was honest with himself. He missed his lovely Caroline and their extended family.

Stripping off his fine cloak and tunic, he hung them neatly and set his hat on the rack where it belonged. Then he tugged off his boots, dropped the supports in and set them in the open chest beside his other footwear.

Scrubbing one hand through his salty hair, he padded across to his weapons' crate and neatly stacked his assortment away in their proper places. Quad pistols slipped into holsters in the lid; dual swords sheathed and clipped into a custom holder; hidden blade slipped into a smaller compartment out of sight. He rarely wore his full compliment, but with tempers still a little frayed, he'd thought it wise to make a show of why he was Captain. 

Tossing his filthy shirt into the laundry hamper disguised as another random crate, Edward sighed again and padded over to his hanging cot. He could have used to hammock, but he couldn't be bothered to set it up. Climbing in with practised ease, he burrowed under the blankets and gazed at the empty pillow beside him.

'I'll be home soon, my heart. No matter what, I'll make it home.' He whispered as he reached out to lightly touch the cold cloth.

The sea would always be his mistress; Edward loved the thrill that came with each voyage. The unknown tempted him to set out again and see what Mother Nature would throw at him. But he would always love Caroline as well. The long voyages without her were hard, and he missed his young daughter so much. Tess was already five and starting to act like she didn't remember Edward when he came back from a longer trip.

Then there were his grandkids, and now great grandkids on the way. Connor had broken the news only a few weeks previous. He and Eva were expecting twins. The family was growing so fast, becoming something Edward had never dared to dream possible. It almost killed him to remember how his stupidity and selfish interests had cost him so much. He had to make it right this time and look after his family first.

Fingers finding the portrait on his shoulder again, Edward smiled softly as he closed his eyes. He could get through this trip and then he'd see if someone else would take on his next one. He just wanted to spend more time at home before the season ended. Maybe he'd see if Caroline was interested in adding another to their brood.

Listening to the rushing water outside, he relaxed slowly and sent one more loving thought home to his family before he drifted off peacefully.


End file.
